


血浓于水之歌

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: ※ 背刺事件微博转发抽奖定制文（6/12）※ 双男精，骑士×黑骑，骨科





	血浓于水之歌

陆行鸟在苍茫的雪原上疾驰，骑士一手握着剑一手抓着缰绳，视野里白茫茫一片，雪花在劲风中飞舞，冰晶如刀子割在他脸上，即使隔着层保暖的皮革，严寒也能穿透铠甲抵达他的皮肤，冻得他心里阵阵发冷。

这样恶劣的天气，连巨齿兽都不会出来觅食，古鸟们躲在山崖下，无边弗届的白色里只有舞动的冰元精散发着妖冶的光芒，宛如通往死亡之国的引路标。

方才经过隼巢时，烤火的骑兵见他只身朝着雪雾前进，好心地劝他等风暴过后再走，“这风大得怕是连龙族的翅膀都能吹折，陆行鸟根本坚持不了多久，还是过来喝几杯酒暖暖身子，等雪停了再走吧。”

骑士做了个谢谢的手势，然后毅然决然地与骑兵挥别，义无反顾地扎进迷蒙的雪雾里，在那前方的冰原上，有对他而言最重要的存在，如果无法将那个人带回，那他甘愿与之葬身在同一场暴风雪里。

风声猎猎，交汇河遥遥在望，宛如一条光滑的丝带在雪原上发光。陆行鸟的振翅越来越凌乱，落满雪花身子渐渐不稳，摇摇晃晃地往下沉去。骑兵们并没有危言耸听，即使是伊修加德最优良的陆行鸟也无法在这样的冰风中前进，尖锐的冰晶会伤害湿润脆弱的眼睛，旋转的气流会折断骨骼中空的翅膀，严寒更是会加速体力流逝。

勉强支撑着越过黑铁大桥下幽深的悬崖后，陆行鸟的翅膀开始不规律地痉挛，飞行轨迹变成时而起伏的抛物线。骑士知道这已经是它的极限，只好尽量控制这只巨鸟保持平衡，缓缓降落在雪厚的地方。

陆行鸟一头扎进雪堆里，金黄色的脚扑腾几下，翅膀僵硬地蜷缩起来，再也动弹不得，它在风雪中恪尽职守地坚持了太久，已经耗尽了最后的生命。

骑士将手掌拂过陆行鸟仅剩未瞎的那只眼睛，很遗憾他没有更多的时间可用来哀悼，他的心记挂着前方未知的某处，即使要用腿走也要走到那里，令他担心的不是前路波折，而是为时已晚。

他的哥哥接受了讨伐魔物的委托，早晨天不亮便出门，直到傍晚还未归家。骑士看过那份委托的内容，不过是替西高的某个据点清理外面出没的深瞳。连年的战争令荒郊野外堆满了尸体，为那些恐怖的眼睛提供了丰富的寄居物，深瞳的数量泛滥得让村民们担心。可不管数量再多，深瞳也不过是最下等的魔物，对他那位勇猛过人的哥哥来说，清理它们就跟扫地一样简单，本该是不费吹灰之力的事情。

究竟是什么让哥哥耽误了这么久？

骑士在雪地里顶风前进，各种纷繁复杂的猜测在他心里如雪片般纷飞，他希望哥哥只是拗不过村民的热情款待留下吃了晚饭，心里却如明镜似地知道这样的事情不存在任何可能性，不然的话他也不会在看到暴风雪来临的那刻忧心忡忡地扎进利箭般的雪风里。

“等我回来吃饭。”

哥哥离开前是这么说的，他说过会回来，就一定会回来，他从没有令做弟弟的失望过。哪怕在最艰难的时日里，他也是骑士心里永远温暖的依靠。

风比先前稍微小些了，骑士停住脚步望了眼四周，山峦和岩石的轮廓渐渐清晰，回忆里的那些事在脑海中历历在目，仿佛也被这风雪洗净了般。

父母的形象在骑士的童年里只有模糊的影子，他的母亲在他诞生的那日死于产褥，当佣兵的父亲忙于生计很少在家，照料婴孩的重担几乎全落在并不比他大几岁的哥哥肩上，大男孩摇晃的发帘下令人安心的蓝眼睛是骑士童年全部温暖的维系。

起初时，他们靠父亲寄回来的佣金生活，后来他们的父亲死于对龙战争，给家属的抚恤金经过教皇厅的层层盘剥所剩无几，根本不足够两个孩子生活。

家里最后的粮食很快被吃光，饥寒交迫的兄弟俩在床上整夜依偎。次日清晨醒来时，床上不见哥哥的踪影，手足无措的小男孩坐在门槛上饿着肚子等到傍晚，才看见夕阳下有个熟悉的影子朝他奔跑而来，口袋里响着金属碰撞的脆声，手里拿着面包还有新鲜的牛奶。

兄弟俩坐在院子里就着远方的落日美餐了一顿，然后繁星升起在天穹，他们在星光下手拉着手聊天，当弟弟的这才知道哥哥白天去兵营里给人家当了跑腿的送信员，报酬便是面包和牛奶还有那几枚钱币。

灵灾来临的那年，骑士刚刚成年，漫天无尽的风雪便是哈罗妮赐予他的成人礼，他开始以自由骑士的身份接受委托，在打探异端者行踪的时候无意间听见关于暗黑骑士的传闻，这才知道哥哥背在背上的那把大剑与他手里这把细长的武器有着何种本质的不同。

那时候伊修加德还是政教合一的封闭之国，祭司们把持着神圣裁判所里的生杀予夺，同时代表贵族与平民的议会尚未建立，政策开明的新任议长还有几年才会上任，种种狭隘的偏见左右着人们的认知，从小慕战女神之名的骑士牢记正教的训诫，自然也不忘背离者应受的惩罚。

“你为什么要当暗黑骑士？”他怒气冲冲地跑回家，在哥哥伸出臂膀给与他的拥抱中大声地质问，连最亲密的称呼也忘了加，“这和成为异端者有什么区别？”

话音出口后，他感到哥哥的身子颤了下，环在肩膀上的手臂蓦地僵住，沉默将时间无限拉长，良久之后，他才听到哥哥说，“并不是我选择成为暗黑骑士，而是黑暗里有某种力量在呼唤我，而那时的我正需要这份力量。”

“所以你就这么痛快地接受了？”骑士不敢相信地望着哥哥漂亮的蓝眼睛，他希望这只是个恶劣的玩笑，可对面黯然低下的额头说明了一切，“如果被审问官们知道你染指这样可疑的力量，他们很可能会逼你进行决斗裁判，或者直接将你扔下落魔崖……”

成为暗黑骑士的哥哥在弟弟愠怒的目光中低下头，没有反驳来自至亲的任何一句指控，发帘在他的额头上投下深重的阴影，遮挡住那双蓝眼睛里摇曳的目光。好半天后，他才缓缓地开口，声音低得几近忏悔，“很抱歉，但我别无选择。”

那是骑士此生唯一一次生哥哥的气，与正教法典上任何的条款都无关，他担心的是自己会失去对方。

所幸的是，不久之后龙诗战争结束，伊修加德的历史得到修正，人们对暗黑骑士的误解也随之消除，骑士更是终于彻悟哥哥会被那份力量呼唤的原因。

长久以来，他都坚信自己有哥哥就够了，却忘记了早在他出生以前，哥哥本是与父亲和母亲幸福地生活着的，与对双亲没什么印象的自己不同，父母的死亡带给兄长的痛苦与悲伤巨大得无法想象，更罔论他还要为如何抚养年幼的弟弟而发愁，所有的这些令人折磨的情感最终累积突破了某种的阈限，没能化为泪水的哀伤与苦痛化为了最强大的力量，那便是暗黑骑士所拥有的为守护而生的信仰与执念。

哥哥是因为我才成为暗黑骑士的，而我回报给他的却是无端的指责与伤害。

骑士为此而愧疚万分，可时至今日他都没有为昔日的误会道歉，他甚至没有勇气重提旧事。

这场危险的暴风雪让他真切体验到了哥哥昔日所感受的那种害怕与绝望，眼下尘埃还尚未落定，他心里的惶恐不安便已经将他折磨得想要诅咒上天:如果不能保佑他的哥哥平安，神灵也不过是冰冷的大理石像。

“哥哥——！”

骑士的呼喊被雪花割得支离破碎，然吹散他声音的狂风也同时吹散了面前的雪雾。他看见前方的岩石下有个巨大的黑色影子，长着长长的獠牙，利爪上滴着血，残破的膜翅如旗帜在风中作响。而那怪兽的面前躺着一个人，穿着骑士再熟悉不过的铠甲，正是他时常为哥哥擦洗的那副，如今却沾满嫣红的血流，在这白色的雪地上看起来就仿佛是开着花。

心头的热血瞬间涌到了骑士的大脑里，催动他的双脚拔地跃起，动作快得像支离弦的箭？红色的雾帘随着剑刃卷起的风漫过他的眼睛，腥甜的热液从手起刀落处喷溅，落到唇边散发着令人作呕的味道。

魔物垂死挣扎的最后嘶吼引发了一场小小的雪崩，在落雪激荡出的白色冷雾中，骑士抱起哥哥冰凉的身体，将覆盖着雪沫的脸贴近他的胸膛，想要用心口的温度将他的生命暖回来。

怀里的人安静得仿佛进入了永眠，骑士低头吻去落在兄长额头上的雪花，颤抖的唇慢慢地移动到了哥哥冰凉的唇上，再也克制不住地深覆。被那双蓝眼睛望着的时候他不敢做这样的事，可如今那双眸子被紧闭的眼睑遮挡，世俗的眼光和正教的训诫也无法阻止他亲吻自己的哥哥。他知道此等迷恋不该存在于兄弟间，可爱的力量更为强大，没有任何事可以阻止它降临。

浅浅的呼吸洒在脸上，终结了绵长的带着咸味的吻。骑士惊喜地抬起头，按在哥哥胸前的手感受到了微微的起伏，心脏在内里跳动，虚弱却规律。

骑士忍不住又吻了吻兄长的唇，抱着受伤的暗黑骑士朝着回家的方向走去。暴风雪不知何时悄然停歇了，月光温柔地将纯洁的薄纱披在两人的肩头，重叠的背影在白色的冰原上投出十字架的形状。

路过燃着篝火的营地时，骑士求助神殿骑士团的医生，善良的白魔法师为暗黑骑士查看过伤势，替他包扎好被利爪撕裂的伤口，告诉骑士说他的哥哥流失了过多的血，必须静养些时日才能恢复。好心的骑兵借给他们陆行鸟，叮嘱他们趁雪后天晴抓紧赶路，分别时医生赠了他们些治伤的药材，告诉骑士不用太过担心。

暗黑骑士昏迷了三天三夜，唤醒他的是傍晚时分斜射进窗的金黄暖阳，迷迷糊糊中他感到身体上有什么在爬动，某种柔软温热的东西在口腔里探寻，灼热的气流铺洒在面部搅乱他的呼吸，借着未被挡住的那几缕残阳，他看清了与自己极为相似的那张脸，身体惊觉地颤抖起来。

在哥哥美妙的双唇间流连的骑士猛地抬头，与那双目光惊惧的蓝眼睛四目相对时，他的手掌还停留在哥哥被壁炉暖得温热的胸膛，指尖刚从柔软的花粒掠过。

“你这是在干什么？”暗黑骑士的嗓音微弱，眼睛里写满了难以置信，手掌艰难地推挤着骑士的身体，面色苍白地别过视线，“我们可是亲兄弟，你怎么能对我做这种事？”

骑士在锐利的视线里红了眼眶，按着哥哥抵在自己胸口的手，十分羞愧地低下头，顺着自那手臂传来的抗拒退身，忏悔地跪伏在床边，暗责自己太过大意，怎会没发现哥哥已经醒来。

“你究竟是……”暗黑骑士喉咙里发出艰涩的声音，好像铁片在切割着里面，声带疼得仿佛断裂，最终什么话也说不出来。

“对不起，哥哥。”骑士垂着头嗫嚅，不敢直面哥哥的眼睛，他知道自己所犯的错，不是简单的道歉就能解决的小过失。

哥哥会怎么看待我呢？他会不会觉得我是个连自己的哥哥也想侵犯的怪物？

骑士握紧了拳，不敢去想。

“……就当没发生过吧。”出乎意料地，暗黑骑士叹了口气，没有再追究的意思，“我会忘记这件事的，你也……忘了吧，以后别再……”

“可如果……”骑士知道自己得了个台阶下，却不知哪来的勇气，打算顺杆爬上去，或许是那时候以为自己会失去哥哥的痛苦让他决意面对自己的真实感情。他的视线落在床边被擦得光亮的皮靴，望着自己映在上面的那张脸问，“如果我说做不到呢？”

暗黑骑士怔楞地看着床下跪着的弟弟，像是没有明白对方话里的含义，胸腔虚弱地起伏着，呼吸凌乱得就跟他的心跳一样。

“如果我说，我控制不住，我渴望着拥抱你、亲吻你，甚至……”骑士咬了咬唇，抬起头来望着哥哥，“我想更深入地拥有你，我想埋进你的身体，跟你分享从未对任何人分享过的亲密。”

“可我们……”暗黑骑士表情僵硬地消化着弟弟的告白，从小到大他从未拒绝过这个可爱的男孩任何事情，但眼下那双薄唇里吐露的，却是哪怕想想都不应该的，那可是不可饶恕的罪。

“我知道，我们是兄弟，”骑士索性孤注一掷，“可这也意味着，你是我在这世间最亲密的人。作为你的弟弟，我一直崇拜着你，仰慕着你，像所有敬爱着哥哥的弟弟那样追随你的背影，但不知从何时开始，我发现自己不想再仅仅只做你的弟弟，我想……”

“别说了——！”暗黑骑士痛苦地掩住自己的脸，指缝里传来些微的悲鸣，像是受伤的野兽在作绝望的挣扎。

“对不起，哥哥……”骑士握住兄长颤抖的手，轻轻地贴在脸上，贪婪地吸取着掌心传来的温度，“我本想把对你的爱藏在心里，永远都不让你知道，可看到你倒在雪地里的样子，我的心都要碎掉了，如果那时候失去你，我也不打算独自活下去，我要陪着你去见哈罗妮，灵魂失去身体就不存在什么无法逾越血缘了，我们可以在冰天上相爱，以兄弟相称……也以爱人的名义。”

暗黑骑士发出痛苦的低吼，手指痉挛得快要嵌进肉里面去，面色苍白得像是浑身的血液都流失了，壁炉里的火烧得旺盛，他的身体却战栗得仿佛待在冰窖里。好半天后，他才用虚弱的声音问，“你是从什么时候开始对我抱有这种想法的？”

“我不知道，”骑士摇着头回答，声音柔软得近乎卑微，眼睛里闪着泪光，“起初我只是喜欢你抱着我的感觉，靠在你的怀里使我感到温暖又安心，但后来……后来有好几次我梦见你亲吻我，柔软的唇瓣尝起来像甜蜜的布丁，某次醒来后我望着睡在我身边的你，忍不住偷偷亲了下你的唇，那之后便再也忘不掉这种感觉，就仿佛是热泉流进了血液里，再也分不开。”

暗黑骑士闭上眼睛，几不可闻的叹息从他嘴里飘出，听起来就像是风在呜咽，泪水滑落他的脸庞，滴在伤口的纱布上染出几朵绯色。

“对不起，哥哥，”骑士将脸埋在兄长的膝盖，声音也因此变得低沉，“请原谅我没能克制住对你的爱……我不会勉强你接受我，我只是希望你明白我的真心，你可以生气，可以骂我，打我，但请不要因为我的冒犯与我疏离，从很早的时候开始，你就是我在世界上唯一在乎的人，如果失去与你的纽带，我真的会死的。”

暗黑骑士长叹了一口气，捧起骑士流着泪的面颊，声音缥缈得仿佛来自时光的彼端，“恐怕我没有任何资格指责你，因为……”他沉默了几秒，才继续说，“你方才说的那些梦，或许并不仅仅是梦，而是……真实发生的事情。”

骑士抬起写满疑惑的眼睛，深深地望进哥哥的蓝眸里，想要穿透那层叠的雾气看到想要的答案。

“我趁你睡觉的时候偷偷吻过你，不止一次，”暗黑骑士垂着头承认，声音断断续续地，半是痛苦，半是愧疚，“恐怕这就是那些梦的来源。后来我意识到这样做不对，就不再与你同床了。”

骑士不敢相信自己所听到的，他欣喜地抓着哥哥的手，凑在唇边热烈地亲吻，心跳得前所未有地快，好像有什么在催促他，“这么说的话，哥哥也爱着我？”

“很抱歉，”暗黑骑士被负罪感折磨得面颊灼热，苍白的皮肤上泛起红晕，“这事硬要说起来，其实该是我的错，是我先误导你的，我不应该……”

“你不应该瞒着我！”骑士打断了兄长的话，万分激动地握着他的手，“如果你告诉我的话，不管你要多少个吻我都会给你。”

“但这是不对的，我们毕竟是兄弟……”暗黑骑士眼神悲伤地摇头，话语里充满懊悔，“那时候你还小，看起来像个可爱的洋娃娃，我也只是个懵懂的少年，看你熟睡的样子乖巧得像个猫咪，就没能忍住……”他痛苦地摇了摇头，“都是我的错。”

“不，哥哥，”骑士难得在兄长面前表现得如此强硬，“这不是你的错……也不是我的，我们只是彼此相爱，这又不是什么罪。”

“在你看来不是吗？”暗黑骑士哀痛地叹息道，却没有拒绝骑士吻他的手，“这可是任何时代都不被世俗所容许的……大概是最古老的罪过了。”

“可我们并没有伤害任何人，也没有勉强彼此。”骑士倔强地说，弓起身子，像只猫咪那样挂在兄长的肩上，“只要你说不愿意，我绝不会勉强你。”

暗黑骑士想要说不，可迅速覆盖上来的唇堵住了他的声音，随即探进来的舌尖更是席卷了他所有的理智，身体很快陷进温热的拥抱里失去抵抗，软绵绵地朝后倒去。

“抱歉。”骑士发觉怀里的身体猛地蜷缩了下，想起哥哥的后背有几道浅伤，刚刚才结了层薄痂，即使他特意垫软了床铺，撞上去想必也会很疼。

“我没事。”暗黑骑士喘息着说，丝毫没有意识到这听起来有多像鼓励。

骑士小心翼翼地托起兄长的身体，稳稳地抱住他的肩，又按捺不住地吻上去，舌头毫无阻力地长驱直入，再也没有遭到任何拒绝，心里欢喜得几乎要克制不住眼泪。

壁炉里的火熊熊燃烧，室内并不寒冷，可空气从陡然掀开的睡袍灌进来时，暗黑骑士在拥抱中升温的皮肤还是不禁起了片绯红的颗粒。

骑士单膝跪在床前，握着兄长的手，逐个亲吻被重剑磨砺出来的薄茧，虔诚得彷如面对着圣像。

“请允许我……”说话间骑士的手已经伸到下兄长的睡袍下，将半勃的性器握在手里轻柔地搓弄。

暗黑骑士倒吸了一口冷气，隔着手掌的皮肤传递过来的热量让他被握着的部分慢慢挺立。

这是不对的……我们不应该……

他的理智仍在抵抗，可身体的变化却明白地告诉他一切已然覆水难收，单方面的渴望或可以埋藏于心，彼此互通的相爱却是再难以克制。

暗黑骑士为自己竟然在弟弟的手中感到欢愉而羞愧，同时心里也有盛大的喜悦油然而生，化作一阵又一阵的战栗沿着神经攀升。

“啊……”前端被含住时，暗黑骑士忍不住发出呻吟，手指绞进骑士微微汗湿的短发里，尽力控制着不去干涉对方的节奏。

骑士从未作过这样的事，但他早已在心里演练过多次，他曾在寂寞的夜晚想象自己拥抱哥哥，用唇舌抚弄那具身体的每寸角落。给兄长换药时他也没忍住亲吻哥哥皮肤上的每道伤痕，甚至将手掌探向那微分的腿间，在他向往却未有机会踏足的地方抚摸。

暗黑骑士在愈来愈粗重的喘息中挤出声音，可除了重复着呼唤面前给他带来快乐的年轻人外，什么有意义的话也说不出来，他所要表达的，全都蕴在普通寻常却爱意深重的称呼里，“弟弟……”

叹息声听在骑士的耳里，更像是对他的鼓励，于是这位年轻人更加卖力地在哥哥的腿间舔弄，牙齿轻轻地剐蹭着柔软的前端，手掌则套在外面的部分抚弄，拇指沿着带颗粒的裙边摸索，时而顺着柱体下方的浅沟来回滑动。

“够了，”暗黑骑士感到高潮遥遥地来临，好像地平线上卷起的海浪，夹带着白色的泡沫朝他涌来，克服着想要更深入的冲动推了推骑士的肩，想要及时地退出来，“不要再……”

骑士抵抗着肩上的重量抬起头，深情地看了眼兄长被欲望浸润得迷离的眼神，不但没有放他离开，反而甘之如饴地将手里的柱体抵到了喉咙最深处，收紧咽部的肌肉专心地抚慰着轻颤的前端。

暗黑骑士不愿弟弟为难，仍坚持想要抽出来，可身上的伤口传来刺痛，现在的他是无论如何也拗不过坚定的骑士的，只好认命地放弃抵抗，专心享受眼前的服务。

终于射出来时，暗黑骑士的整个身体都瘫软了下来，仿佛被身体里四处激荡的电流击碎了骨骼，失去了支撑这副沉重肉身的支架。

“舒服吗，哥哥？”骑士及时地拦住兄长往后倾倒的身体，被摩擦得红润的嘴唇边挂着几丝白色的液体，被壁炉的火光映照得亮晶晶的。

暗黑骑士紧闭着双目靠在骑士肩上，轻轻地点了点头，只是这样的默认便令他羞愧万分，脸颊烫得好像又开始发烧了一样。

“轮到你来享受了，”他的呼吸纠缠着与他同色的发丝，声音贴着骑士的耳畔流淌，“你想我怎么做？”

骑士吻了吻兄长的脸，说话的声音温柔得像阵暖风，“什么也不用做，哥哥，你的伤还没有好呢！”

“可你的身体却不是这么想的。”暗黑骑士敏锐地察觉到弟弟腿间悄然扬起的硬物，不等弟弟回答便隔着裤子捉住了它，手心里烫得像是握着块烧红的铁。

“我自己处理就可以了。”骑士的喉咙里传来吞咽的声音，暗黑骑士正在他的下身揉捏。被思慕已久的兄长抚慰欲望，是他就连梦里都不敢希冀的事情，但他仍咬着牙强硬地摇头。他的确渴望品尝这具身体的温度，却也绝不愿让自己的欲望伤害哥哥。

“真狡猾！”暗黑骑士故作不满地戳了戳骑士的额头，像幼时教育淘气的弟弟不要贪玩那样，语调生气地说，“你是打算让我独自下火狱吗？”

“不！”骑士连忙否认，露出为难的眼神，“不论上冰天还是下火狱，我都愿意与你同往，只是你的伤……恐怕还要再养几天才能完全愈合。”

“你当我是果冻做的吗？一捏就碎？”暗黑骑士托起骑士的脸，拇指拂过有些破损的唇角，替弟弟擦去那几道隐隐发亮的丝线。

骑士的脸在兄长宽大的手心里蹭了蹭，“当然不是，哥哥是我所知最勇敢的人，可是医生也说你该静养，你的伤可不轻……”

暗黑骑士按住弟弟的唇，制止他继续说下去，眼神温柔得快要融进晚霞里，“乖，听话。”

哥哥的话仿佛是某种咒语生效，骑士脑海里的弦瞬间断裂，再也没有什么能够阻止他与心爱的兄长结合。但他还是存着最后一丝理智没有立即将暗黑骑士按到在床上，而是将哥哥整个儿地抱起走到窗边，放到洒满落日余晖的桌台上。

兄弟两相视而笑，在金色的光芒中交换了一个绵长的吻。

暗黑骑士解开睡袍，丝质的布料沿着肩线滑落到地面，露出新伤叠着旧伤的身体，匀称的肌肉轮廓像窗外的雪山起伏，被夕阳镀上蜂蜜色的光芒。

骑士贪婪地吻着兄长柔软的脖颈，灼热的嘴唇沿着动脉滑落，牙齿轻轻地咬着突起的锁骨，留下一排排浅坑。

“厨房里还有黄油的吧？”暗黑骑士回敬地咬了咬弟弟的尖耳朵，牙齿轻轻地耳廓擦过去，不忍心弄疼他。

“有。”骑士会意地点头，在兄长的唇上啄了下，这才放开怀里的人走到厨房去。

一阵翻找的声音后，他终于寻到了那重要的调味品，手里拿着方盒子走了回来。

暗黑骑士接过弟弟手里的方盒，用手指挖出来一点，朝着身下探去，才刚触到大腿根部，背部传来的刺痛就阻止了他。

“帮我。”做兄长的只好无奈地向弟弟求助。

“好，”被请求的人欣然领命，“教我怎么做，我还没做过呢。”

“我也没有，”暗黑骑士从桌上下来，光着脚站在自己方才脱掉的睡袍上，“但我以前送信的时候在兵营里听过些闲言碎语。”

“要这么说的话，我也不是完全一无所知，”骑士扶着哥哥的身体将他慢慢地翻成背对，自床边拿来毯子垫在边缘，以免坚硬的桌沿弄疼他的腹部，“教会学校的男孩们放学都聊些什么，祭司们恐怕想都不敢想。”

暗黑骑士发出声轻笑，窗外残阳逐渐暗淡，早升的星光落在他的眼睛里，细细碎碎的，好像糖霜般甜蜜。

初初探进兄长身体时，骑士的手指有些颤抖，咬着他的那圈肌肉紧得像枚带久了的戒指，他太害怕弄疼兄长了。

暗黑骑士反手抱了抱弟弟，安抚地对他说别紧张。但第二根手指进去后，做兄长的也不再说得出话，体内穿来的异物感令他肌肉紧绷，伤口处被撕扯着传来阵阵疼痛。

“如果哥哥觉得不舒服，我随时都可以停下来。”骑士察觉到兄长的难耐，在对方身体里扩张的手指止住了动作，安静地等待着回应。

“继续。”暗黑骑士咬着牙坚持，悄悄地擦去桌面上自己滴下的汗珠，垫腹的毯子已经变得湿润，身体被撑得仿佛随时会裂开。

既然兄长说得如此坚决，骑士也只好从命，重新开始探索的手指触到了块硬物，埋藏在血肉里好像块青涩的核桃。他好奇地将手指按下去，轻轻地摩挲着这块奇妙的硬处，手臂拥着的身体随着之传来猛烈的抖动，好似被触到了什么开关。

“是这里吗？”骑士确认地问，心里早已肯定了八九分。

暗黑骑士发出几声呜咽，这显然是肯定的回答，再度被唤起的欲望盖过了不适感，骨节分明的手指已然不能满足，他需要的是更加饱满温润的填充物。

“进来吧，”趴在桌台上喘息的人低声请求，额发被汗水浸润得湿漉漉的，桌面上的水滴积聚成浅洼，眼睛里的渴求再也掩藏不住，“现在。”

简短的话语让骑士也终于得到了解脱，他的性器前端早已胀出水来，昂扬在下腹部蓄势待发。

“我爱你，哥哥。”骑士吻去兄长背部流淌的汗水，以免其中的盐分刺激到伤口，灼烫的前端慢慢抵上入口，稍作停留后缓缓地向内挺近。

身体的战栗让暗黑骑士的话语变得含混不清，他没能说出抵达舌尖的那句“我也爱你”，但映在玻璃上的那双眸子替他表达了相同的话语，里面水光盈动尽是满满的爱意。

桌角撞击在墙壁上，发出沉闷的声音，剥落的石灰簌簌而下，沿着墙根落下一道白色的线。

考虑到兄长的伤势，骑士没敢太过纵情地驰骋，只做浅缓的抽送，将埋在对方身体里的硬物抵在腺体上细密地研磨，热唇恋恋不舍地亲吻布满伤痕的背部。

暗黑骑士被体内升起的欢愉冲击得晕眩，伤口传来的疼痛越来越剧烈，神经却更多地被难以言说的快乐占据，含混的呻吟逐渐模糊成话语不明的呜咽，承载其中的幸福感却不减反增，明明白白地彰显着礼花般绚烂的情爱体验。

“射在里面。”暗黑骑士艰难地挤出声音，身体里传来规律的颤抖，这意味着什么再明显不过。

骑士低头吻上兄长的背部，深深地挺进里面，手掌向下移动，握住暗黑骑士硬热的性器，挺动着腰部让那柱体在手心握成的卷里滑动。

这样的前后夹攻让暗黑骑士浑身酸软，伤势未愈的手臂再也无力支撑，整个人都瘫软下去伏在桌台上颤抖，背部的伤口从边缘撕裂出浅浅的血痕，连续不断的呻吟让他的声音沙哑，嗓子里漫起甜腻的铜锈味。

“哥哥……”骑士挺动着身体射在了兄长的里面，手里的热量也几乎同时爆发，两道白色的溪流混合在一起，顺着他们的双腿流淌，垫在身下的毯子黏腻湿濡，散发着浓重而暧昧的味道。

“对不起。”骑士发现了毯子上的血痕，“我应该更小心的。”

暗黑骑士摆摆手，示意没关系，他在高潮的余韵中缓和了好阵子才说得出话，“过来让我抱抱你。”

闻言骑士顺从地靠过去，伸出手臂环住兄长因汗液的蒸发变得冰凉的身体，看到有几枚血珠渗出肩部的伤，忍不住低头舔了舔。然后暗黑骑士托起他的下颌，亲密地递过去一个吻。

血液的味道在他们的唇齿间传递，甜腻又微腥，久久地缭绕，是罪孽的苦酒，亦是爱的甘醇。从此刻起至漫长的余生，他们都将浸淫其中，共谱血浓于水的爱歌。


End file.
